


Siren's Wail

by lovegilmoregirls



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2018-08-30 05:45:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8520739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovegilmoregirls/pseuds/lovegilmoregirls
Summary: Adrien and Marinette have finally found out the truth, Ladybug is Marinette and Chat Noir is Adrien. After finding out they are so happy but the little celebration is cut short when another Akuma comes and they are reunited with someone from the past. Someone who both of them thought was gone.





	1. Adrien Wake Up, It Was Just A Dream

She stands on top of the Eiffel Tower. Its night in Paris, the moon shines so brightly behind her. Her dark hair blows in the wind and looks breathtaking with the moon shining on it. Her eyes are closed but when she opens them, they glimmer like the stars in the sky on a clear winter's night. As he looks at her standing there all he longs to do is find out who's under that mask. To see the girl with the eyes like the night sky and the hair that shines with the moonlight. He climbed up to where his Ladybug was standing and looked at her, he reached for her earrings to pull them out and to finally see who his Ladybug was under her mask and to know that she is most likely just as beautiful as she is now. He just got the earrings off her ears and she slowly started to transform back to herself, looking at him as her mask was about to disappear. He was finally going to know who she is. Just as it started to disappear... He woke up with a start.

"NO!" Adrien shouted. "I was so close!"

"Mhmm," Plagg stirred beside him. "Shut up and go back to bed."

"But Plagg I almost found out! Ladybug, I almost found out who she was!"

"You need to stop trying unless you are also ready to show her who you are. Are you prepared to do that?"

"I don't know, I'm scared."

"Then shut up and go back to sleep."

"But-"

"No, shh I'm trying to sleep."

"Ugh, fine. Goodnight Plagg."

He turned over frustrated about his dream. But he thought how could he dream about who she was if he didn't actually know who she was under the mask. He barely slept the rest of the night, all he could think about was Ladybug and who she really was and it killed him not knowing. The next morning he sat at his desk at school barely able to keep his head up. Not sleeping very well last night had taken a toll on him. Nino sat down beside his best friend and patted him on the head.

"Wha-" Adrien started rubbing his eyes.

"Whoa man, you look beat. What happened to you bro?"

"Oh nothing, I just had trouble sleeping last night. That's all."

"Well wake up, Madame keeps staring at us and she looks pissed."

He sat up and stared blankly at the board. Then out of nowhere Ladybug burst into the classroom. She flew in through the window and landed on the teachers desk, she scanned the classroom seemingly looking for something, or someone. When she saw Adrian she stopped and leaped from the desk. She started walking over to him with determination in her step and gleaming in her eyes. He was surprised and so excited but he didn't know what was going to happen. She came so close to his face so their noses were almost touching. She started at him then reached for his hand and tried to grab his ring.

"What are you doing?"

"I know who you are."

"What are you-"

"Chat Noir."

He stopped and stared at her. All he could think was how did she know? She leaned in close to him, and closed her eyes. He then realised what was about to happen so he closed his eyes also. And that's when he awoke to him falling off his chair.

"Not again!" he exclaimed louder than he wanted to.

"Monsieur Agreste, is there a problem?"

"Oh no sorry Madame, it won't happen again."

"I expect so."

She turned back to the board and continued her lesson like there wasn't even a disruption in the first place. Nino leaned over to Adrien and whispered,

"Dude what the hell happened there? Like bro that was totally uncool."

"Oh, um nothing. I guess I just feel asleep and something startled me."

"Well okay whatever you say..."

Adrien looked down at his notebook embarrassed at what just happened. When class ended, he didn't notice when Marinette walked in front of his desk.

"Ahem."

"Hmm, oh um hi."

"Are you okay? You seem kinda off today."

"What? Oh yeah, I didn't really get much sleep last night."

"Oh okay, well maybe try and get some sleep tonight. I don't like seeing you like this."

As the words left Marinette's mouth her face turned bright red, Adrien looked at her puzzled, cocking his head she ran out of the classroom. He got up and walked out after her, when he got outside he saw the limo waiting there to take him home. Instead of climbing into the back of the car and have Gorilla drive him home like always, he walked to the driver window and told Gorilla that he wanted to walk home today. As he walked he tried as hard as he could to not think about Ladybug and his dreams. Which proved to be useless because all he could think about was what happened during his dreams and what they could mean.

"Adrien, get your crap together! Why are you walking home? Now I have to wait so much longer for my camembert!"

"Can't you think about anything more than cheese?!"

"Not when I'm hungry!"

"YOU'RE ALWAYS HUNGRY!"

"Then why are you asking me such a stupid question!"

"Ugh, never mind. Just leave me alone Plagg."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading my story, this is my first real fanfiction I wrote so I hope you guys enjoyed it! Also I'm still working on it so the chapters might come out at really random times! So bare with me on this! Thanks for reading!!


	2. The Painter

"Are you kidding me?!"

"No, I'm not, someone pulled a prank and threw paint at the wall and you need to clean it up."

"But shouldn't the my clean it up?"

"Yes, but we are still unsure of who did it and we really need to clean it up. We will find another suitable punishment for the kids when we identify them."

The concierge left the principals off or with a huff of exasperation. He stomped down the on his way to the cleaning supplies closet to start cleaning the paint of the wall. Though he as though it wasn't fair to him. When he reached the closet and unlocked the door, he went to turn the on and tripped over a bucket which was for some reason still filled with water, probably due to the janitor and his laziness. The bucket fell over soaking him and also on his fall he tried using the shelf to his right to steady himself which came down with him, knowing the broom and mop that had been leaning on it and the paint came to come crashing down covering him in paint. About to exclaim his anger when the butterfly outline appeared on his face. 

"Painter I am Papillion, I can help you get your revenge on those kids as long as you something for me. Ladybug and Chat Noir, get their Miraculous."

"No one can escape my paint!"

"Good. Now go!"

As Papillion's last words were spoken, the concierge transformed into the Painter. His normally dark hair changes to merge into different colours, the old paint brush he has been holding transformed into a brand new brush. His clothes looked like a giant paint pallet and he had wings that were black with splattered paint all over it. As he was flying around outside he noticed a group of teenagers standing and laughing, he pulled his arm back and threw a platter of paint in the middle of the circle they were standing in. The teenagers then started cleaning the paint on the ground without being told to. When they were done they marched with the Painter as he flew around the city making messes, everyone who was hit with some paint started cleaning it up. Adrien who was now sitting in the park trying not to think about anything, saw the Painter as he walk by. He got up and ran behind a tree. 

"Plagg, CLAWS OUT!"

Just then Marinette was walking through the park and saw the Painter also. 

"Tikki, SPOTS ON!"

Chat Noir and Ladybug both ran from behind the trees and ran right into each other. 

"L-Ladybug. H-Hi."

"No time for talk! We have to figure out what's going on."

"Right!"

They ran in the direction they last saw the Painter and his mob. 

"I wonder what's going on?" Chat asked

"Good question. We also have to figure out who it is and where the Akuma is."

"Right! But how do we do that exactly?"

"Well Chat, first we have to find him."

Ladybug swung her yo-yo at the nearest building and off she went towards the direction of the Painter. Chat ran after her on all fours, because even though he was human, as Chat Noir he was faster on all fours. They finally caught up to him just as he turned Nino and Alya into the brainless cleaners and started walking with the rest of the mob. They needed to figure out where that Akuma was, so they could fix everything and Chat could finally talk to Ladybug because things were seriously starting to get out of hand with him. Ladybug threw her yo-yo at the Painter grabbing a hold of his leg to try and pull him down, but instead she ended up being taken along for the ride. The Painter swung the that had the yo-yo wrapped around it towards a nearby building to try and get Ladybug off of him. He was successful when Ladybug hit the building and fell to the ground. Chat waited for her to move, but she lay there motionless.

"LADYBUG!" Chat screamed.

"Hahaha! No one can stop the Painter!"

"Now Painter get her miraculous!"

"Right!"

"NOT HAPPENING YOU BASTARD!"

Just then he ran and grabbed her where she was lying on the ground. he ran as fast as he could he didn't know where he was running to until he turned the corner and saw his house a block away. He sprinted for his house and saw the Painter was high in the air looking for him. He jumped in his window and lay Ladybug on his bed, he was to run out and fight the Akuma when he realized he couldn't purify the butterfly. He jumped out the window anyways deciding he would figure it out later. He found the Painter again and could see that his mob had grown quite a bit in the little time he had disappeared, but just then the Painter saw him. Chat dodged every attempt to hit him which frustrated the Painter. Just then Chat used his baton to extended to the Painters height and kicked him right in the stomach. He yelled Cataclysm just as the Painter was about to retaliate and grabbed the paint brush from the Painter's hand, it disintegrated and a little purplely black butterfly flew out. Thinking fast he ran after the butterfly and trapped it in his hands. He ran home and found a box and put the butterfly in it and poked some holes in the top. He detransformed but didn't really realize it because he was worried about his Lady who was still unconscious on his bed. Later he looked at the clock and saw it was 11:30 and realized he was really tired, and climbed into bed beside her and fell asleep instantly, Adrien woke up and started getting ready for school. He had just pulled his shirt off over his head when he heard a yawn and then a squeak behind him. He turned around slowly to see Marinette sitting in his bed, her face entirely red.

"Marinette?! You- you you're Ladybug?!"

"Yeah…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I don't really have a posting schedule, I'm just going to post when I have the time to do so. Thanks in advance for your patience with me!


	3. Don't Tell Anyone

“Yeah… but why am I here? I remember getting throw against a building and then nothing. What happened to me?”

“You fell unconscious so I brought you back here because it was the only safe place I could think of.”

“But why did you bring me here? What happened to chat?”

“Nothing I told him I’d take you somewhere safe and then he showed up later with this.”

He held the box up that contained the Akuma. He opened it and it started flying around the room. Marinette couldn’t move she couldn’t believe she slept in the same bed as Adrien Agreste, it was like a dream. But then she came back to herself and remembered there was an Akuma flying around the room. She hopped up and transformed into Ladybug. Swinging her yo-yo she grabbed the Akuma and transformed it back into a regular butterfly.

“So you really are Ladybug.”

“Y-yeah, but you can’t tell anyone! It has to stay a secret.”

"Wait!"

She was about to jump out the window, she stopped just as he spoke.

"What?"

"Let me walk with you. Just wait outside the gate."

"I should really…"

"Please, I wanna talk to you."

"Okay I'll meet you outside."

She jumped out the window and before she could stand at the gate Chat came up behind her, picked her up and jumped to the nearest rooftop.

"Wait! I'm supposed to be waiting for someone."

"They can wait."

"No, he'll think I left and then he'll hate me! He had to tell me something! Let me go!"

She tried throwing her yo-yo but Chat used his baton and hit it back.

"Ladybug! Wait! I have been trying to talk to you for a long time so please wait."

"What is it Chat! Are you going to confess your love again! Because I don't want to hear it! Someone just found out who I was in my real life! I don't know if he'll keep the secret!"

"My Lady-"

"No! Chat! Don't you get it?! I could be putting him in danger and if he gets akumatized he could reveal my secret! I need to make sure he stays safe! For his sake and mine!"

"But Ladyb-"

Before he could finish, she tossed her yo-yo and she disappeared around a corner. Marinette ran in front of the gate to wait for him. He jumped back into his window and ran downstairs, he waved off the gorilla and walked up to Marinette.

"Hey, sorry I took so long."

"No worry, I wasn't waiting long."

"You look frustrated, anything happen?"

"What? No nothing I'm fine. You said you wanted to talk to me?"

"Oh um, it's nothing, never mind."

"Oh okay. Shall we go?"

"Yeah."

"Um, Adrien. You can't tell anyone about this, not Nino, Alya, no one can know the only person who is safe to know is Chat Noir but I'm not ready to tell him. I don't think he's  
ready either."

"Yeah, I get it. It’s a hard thing to talk about. Marinette, I have to tell you something, I have liked Ladybug for a long time. Because of that I never let myself feel anything for anyone else because I wanted to stay truthful to her. I never realised how much I liked you also."

"Adrien, you don't know me, you only know some of the Ladybug but even then I've never been that close to you as Ladybug either. You can't love me. It's impossible."

"Marinette -"

"Look it's fine, I understand that people like Ladybug a lot, lots more than me and I can handle that. So don't worry about it, no harm done."

"But -"

"I'm sorry, I have to go."

"Mari-"

"Bye Adrien."

She ran away from him so fast he couldn't keep up. He got to school and expected Marinette to be sitting behind him as usual but he saw that she wasn't there.

"Alya, where's Marinette?"

"Not sure. Oh wait just got a text. She's not feeling well, she's staying home today, poor girl."

* * *

"Tikki, what have I done! He told me he loved me! And I turned him down. What is wrong with me!"

Floating to her face Tikki wiped away the tears that fell from her charges eyes. "It's okay Marinette, everything will be okay." Tears still streaming down her face she looked up at  
Tikki.

"You sure?"

"Yes, now you should get some rest, you've had a long night."

"Okay night Tikki."

"Night Mari."


	4. Wait You're Chat?

Sitting in class he couldn’t stop thinking about Marinette and the fact that she is Ladybug. He’s wanted to know who Ladybug was under the mask but he didn’t know how he’d react or feel after the fact. Suddenly he thought of how Marinette must feel. He knew how he would feel if someone found out he was Chat. When school ended he went over to the Dupain-Cheng’s house to go see Marinette. When he walked into the bakery, Sabine, Marinette’s mother, was the first to greet him.

“Well hello,” Sabine said to the blushing Adrien.

“Um hi, I was wondering if i could see Marinette. Oh and I’m Adrien by the way, I’m in her class.”

“Ah yes Adrien, Mari has talked about you. I believe she is awake just knock before you go up there.”

“Thanks”

He ran upstairs and to the attic door where he knew her room was, remembering from when they were practicing for the gaming competition. He knocked on the door and waited as Marinette opened it up.

“Adrien? W-what are you doing here?”

“I came to talk to you.”

“Look i don’t want to-”

“Marinette please. Just give me a minute.”

“Adrien I don’t think-”

Adrien walked up the rest of the stairs and closed to door to her bedroom. Pushing Marinette back as he did. She stood there dumbfounded at his actions. She soon gained her ground again and was about to start talking and telling him to leave when she heard him yell.

“Plagg, Claws out.”

Adrien started transforming into Chat right in front of her. Marinette didn’t know what to do, the boy she had a crush on was turning into the boy who had a crush on her other self. She couldn’t believe it. Adrien Agreste was Chat Noir. she couldn’t even believe it. She felt dizzy like she couldn’t stand straight anymore.

“Bugaboo, are you okay?”

Those words were the last thing she heard as she fell down everything fading to black. When she awoke, she awoke to Adrien holding her and a little black thing floating beside him. When her eyes corrected themselves she noticed that the little black thing was a kwami and Tikki was floating beside it holding its hand.

“What happened?”

“You fainted when I transformed into Chat Noir.”

“Oh right.”

“But how are you feeling? Are you okay?”

“I feel weird, the boy who I have liked from almost the moment I met him is the boy who liked my alter ego. It’s hard to believe they are one in the same.”

“I told you I have loved Ladybug forever.”

“I didn’t know you knew Ladybug like that, only Chat Noir did, and I had no clue that you were Chat. Tu es mon petit Chaton.”

“My Lady,” he said kissing her hand. “So you’ve had a crush on me for the year you’ve known me?”

“U-um ha ha yeah…” She blushed rubbing the back of her head. “See I just never knew how to tell you because I could barely get the words out or even say a coherent sentence around you also I didn’t know if you liked me back and I couldn’t handle if you didn’t…” She babbled sitting up.

Just then Adrien moved his hand to the back of Marinette’s neck, and pulled her head to his, foreheads touching. She stopped talking and her face turned red feeling his hot breath against her face.”Stop talking” he said leaning in he brushed his lips against her nose and he slowly moved down to her mouth. At first the kiss was gentle, but then it became more passionate, less innocent. He pushed against her and she pushed back. Their tongues darting in and out of each others mouth. They both melted into the kiss like they had been doing it forever. 

“Get a room, ugh so gross,” Plagg commented as Tikki tried shushing him. 

When they broke apart Marinette’s face was bright red as well as Adrien’s. Panting, they looked into each others eyes and broke into a fit of giggles. When the giggling stopped Marinette looked at Adrien with guilt in her eyes.

“What’s wrong?”

“Um, sorry about earlier, for yelling at you for no reason. It was wrong of me.”

“Don’t worry about it. We’re good now right?”

“If you’re good than I am too.”

“Great! Problem solved” he said kissing her cheek lightly.

She blushed again from the touch of his soft lips on her skin. She couldn’t believe that she just kissed the Adrien Agreste, it seemed to good to be true!

“Aren’t you glad I insisted on talking to you?”

“Oh shut up you dumb cat.”

She walked away to sit on her chaise, exhausted from everything that just happened. She was tired but oh so very happy her and Adrien kissed, Adrien liked her! Who would have known? She still couldn’t really believe it. He walked over and sat on the edge of her chaise taking her legs and draping them over his lap. She squeaked when he did that turning bright red again. 

He chuckled. “Are you going to blush every time I touch you?”

“U-um I don’t know this is all new to me. Being kissed, everything about this make me slightly nervous”

“Well hopefully you’ll get used to it soon.”

“Yeah I hop-” She started before being cut off by Adrien kissing her again fiercely.

The kiss felt hot slowly growing more intense the passion that burned between them was new and exciting but also like their lips belonged together molding to each others faces like the last two puzzle pieces in a giant puzzle that had been waiting for so long to be completed. They kept kissing until they heard a bloodcurdling scream.


	5. The Siren's First Wail

“What the hell was that?!” Marinette asked, fear in her voice.

“We need to transform. Now.”

“Right.”

“Plagg, Claws out.”

“Tikki, Spots on.”

They both transformed and jumped out the window that led to Marinettes balcony. They weren’t sure where the scream came from though. But then another scream filled the air and it came from the direction of the Arc de Triomphe. They came running and that’s when they saw standing on top on the structure, a girl who wore a black suit not unlike Chat’s and had a black form fitting mask as well. She looked a little like a female Chat Noir just without the tail and ears. Ladybug was ready to fight, but Chat stopped short when he realized who was under the mask. That blonde hair and facial structure was unmistakeable.

“Mom?”

Ladybug turned towards Chat very slowly shock plaguing her face.

“Chat, did you say what I thought you just said?”

“T-that’s my mom.” He looked to be on the verge of tears. “Félicia!” he yelled at the woman standing on top of the Arc de Triomphe.

“What did you call me?! What kind of name is Félicia? My name is Siren you dumb cat.”

She proceeded to wail. Chat and Ladybug covered their ears. Chat didn’t know what to do in that moment, he couldn’t fight his mother. His mother, who he was told was dead.

“But she is dead.”

“Chat I know this is confusing but we need to figure out where her akuma is and get her back to normal.”

“But I can’t. She’s my mother, I can’t fight her, I can’t hurt her.”

“Then just help me find out where her akuma is.”

He looked at her, trying to remember what she looked like and what she always wore her hair. There was always a clip like thing that resembled a peacock's tail. He looked at her hair the peacock wasn’t there but there was a weird clip that resembled a butterfly.

“There. Her hair the clip, the one that looks like a butterfly.”

“You sure?”

“No. It didn’t used to be a butterfly it used to be a peacock but she wore it in the exact same place.”

“Okay well it’s all we’ve got.”

She swung her yo-yo up towards the Arc de Triomphe, towards Chat’s mother. Siren saw the yo-yo coming and cackled.

“Haha! You think it’s wise to come closer to me? I will end you! Ladybug, Chat Noir; I’m not just going to take your Miraculous, I’m going to end your life!”

When Siren finish her spiel it took Ladybug a couple of seconds to actually near what she had said. When she did she let go of her yo-yo mid swing and started falling.

“Ladybug! No! What are you doing?!”

Chat yelled running towards her. He extended his baton right under him to jump up and catch his falling partner. He caught her mid air and they fell together and rolled as they landed, making sure she was okay before he yelled.

“Marinette! What the hell was that!”

“Chat I’m sorry I just lost myself when she said she would kill us because I believe she’s strong enough to do so.”

“No. She’s not. I’m not dying just as I finally get my mother back. We are going to win. We are going to get my mother back to normal.”

He stood up and started walking away. He turned back to her.

“Get up. We need to keep going.”

“Right!”

Ladybug stood up and ran to catch up with him. They walked up to see Chat’s baton and Ladybug’s yo-yo being held by Siren.

“Hehehe. Now this will be fun.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter guys, the next chapter should be a least a little longer, the chapters will also be coming out more delayed because I haven't finished writing a lot of the chapters so its gonna take a little longer! Sorry and thanks for leaving all the kudos and the comments!!! Really appreciate it!


	6. Save Me? Who Needs Saving?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So far there is around 8 chapters that I'm mostly finished but I am still writing and there will be a lot more than 8. I'm not sure how many its going to end up being but probably more than 10 though I'm trying to make the chapters a little longer because some of these chapter are really freaking short. But yeah, thanks for reading my fic, I really love all the comments and Kudos I've received especially since this is my first real fanfic. Hope you enjoy this chapter

“So how are you two going to fight now?”

“Give me my mother back!”

Chat screamed running at her, he jumped up and made a grab for the butterfly hair clip resting atop her head. She dodged it and in the process grabbed Chat’s wrist, throwing him across the street straight into a building. He hit the building with a giant thud and fell limply to the ground. Ladybug attacked next. She sprinted towards Siren with no plan in mind. Ladybug threw the first punch almost landing it on her face but Siren’s hand grabbed Ladybug’s wrist from right in front of her face. 

“Hehehe, that was very close. But you missed me. You think you can win? That’s hilarious, you two are pitiful, you’ll never win.”

Holding Ladybug by the wrist she smashed her back onto the ground cackling.

“See? WEAK! The two of you stand no chance against me!”

“Cataclysm!”

Chat yelled as he placed his hand on the ground destroying a path straight towards Siren and Ladybug. When the ground crumbled Siren screamed and let go of Ladybug’s wrist but kept holding onto their baton and yo-yo as she fell into the crack in the road. Ladybug stumbled trying to get away from the cracking road when Chat jumped over, picked her up and jumped away. All the adrenaline pumping through her subsided and when Chat placed her on the ground to stand, her legs went limp and she fell into his arms again. Not expecting the sudden deadweight Chat fell to the ground with Ladybug in his arms.

“My Lady? Are you alright?”

“Mmm, my head, my body.”

“I know, I know you stay here I’ll be right back.”

“Wait! What are you doing?”

She yelled as Chat started walking away then jogged towards Siren. He stood above the hole he had created and saw her struggling to get out but she was wedged under a giant rock. Funny, he thought, after all that a rock was what defeated her. He reached down and grabbed the butterfly hair clip from her hair. He took it and crushed it in his hand letting the akuma fly free. He then tried getting Ladybug’s yo-yo.

“No! Get away from me!”

“Mother please, I’m trying to save you!”

“Save me? Save me! I don’t need saving! You are taking away my freedom!”

He reached down and snatched the yo-yo out of her hand. He saw that Ladybug had shakily walked her way over. She took the yo-yo and threw it catching the akuma. After purifying it she threw her yo-yo in the air to repair the damage. As the ladybugs flew around they watched and waited for Siren to turn back to normal. The clip reappeared in her hair instead of a butterfly it was a peacock, but she wa still Siren.

“What! What’s happening?”

“It’s going to take more than that to beat me! Hahahaha tata for now weaklings, I’ll be back! Hehehehehe!”

“Get back he-” but before Chat could finish his miraculous was rapidly beating.

“Shit! I didn’t even realize that I was beeping”

“Let’s go back to my house my mom still thinks I’m home anyway.”

They tried to start running but Ladybug collapsed.

“I thought I’d fixed that”

“It’s okay. I’ve got you.”

He picked her up and jumped. He was running across the rooftops, they finally reached Marinette’s house and they fell through the window. Laying on her bed they both detransformed. Without her suit, Marinette was all bruised and battered.

“Marinette we need to go to the hospital.”

“Mmm why?”

“You could have a concussion and you can’t heal injuries like that. Come on, I’ll put a sweater on you to cover up the bruises and I’ll help you walk.”

“But Chadrien I-I’m finnneeee.”

“Chadrien? Okay, let’s go.”

They arrived at the hospital and Adrien lied about what happened to Marinette but told them she may have a concussion.

“Sorry what happened again?”

“Well during the fight that Ladybug and Chat Noir had with Siren she hit her head when Chat cracked the ground.”

“Okay, thank you young man, we’ll take her. You can just wait out here.”

“No. I’m staying with her.”

“Sir, you can-”

“No! I am not leaving her!” He yelled, cutting her off.

The nurse turned and started walking away with Marinette and Adrien followed closely behind. They got into the room and the nurse left. He sunk into the chair beside her bed.

“Adrien, you’re a dumbass.”

“What? Plagg what the hell?”

“Ugh! I’m so hungry! You never gave me camembert!”

“Marinette kinda has a concussion or something. Jeez, can’t you think about more than your need for cheese?”

“Why do you keep asking me such ludacris questions? Honestly it’s like you don’t even know me.”

“Plagg! Shut up! Marinette is hurt and I couldn’t protect her!” Tikki exclaimed glaring at Plagg.

“Sorry Tikki.”

“That’s right, now apologize to Adrien as well.”

“But Tikki do I have t-”

Tikki gave him a sharp warning look.

“Sorry Adrien,” he muttered looking at the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to finish writing the rest of the story and hopefully I'll have time now that's its the break. But thanks again for reading and Happy Holidays everyone!
> 
> ~ Also side note I am so sorry for the crappy tittles of the chapters but I didn't like not having names but I'm not great at coming up with names sooo yeah sorry about that! ~


	7. Are You Okay? Come On Tell the Truth

“AHHH!”

Another blood curdling scream came but it was so close. She realized it was her that was screaming. Then she felt it, the unbearable white hot searing pain coming from her head. She didn’t know what happened. Placing a hand on the ground she tried pushing herself up but was unable to move. Her body wasn’t listening to her and she tried willing her legs to move but she couldn’t feel them. She couldn’t feel her legs.

“What’s going on?” She tried saying but the words were muffled, she couldn’t hear herself very well. Confused and scared, she heard another voice.

“Marinette.”

“What?”

“Marinette, Marinette.”

She attempted to move her head to where the voice was coming from, and when she managed to turn it that’s when she saw him. Adrien was upside down being held by the ankle above the ground by Siren who was cackling.

“Marinette.”

Siren tossed Adrien aside and ran at her with a swiftness Marinette had never seen before; moving like she was the wind. Suddenly a knife appeared in her hand. She ran up and stopped just before stepping on Marinette, and taking the knife in both hands, she rammed it into Marinette’s chest with considerable force. But even though Marinette could clearly see the knife plunged inside in her chest, she couldn’t feel it, she couldn’t feel anything, only see, see the crimson of her blood coming from her chest, covering her hands, it was everywhere until she could see that she was lying in a pool of her own blood.

“Marinette, Marinette, MARINETTE!”

“Hm?”

Her eyes sprung open, revealing her to be not on the street, bleeding, surrounded by large building but seeing instead fluorescent white lights beaming down on her making her feel like she was in heaven, smelling not blood but antiseptic. That’s when she realized that she was in the hospital and all of what just happened had been a dream.

“Marinette, are you okay? You are crying.”

“Hm, what?” Wiping her face she noticed that her cheeks were damp. “Oh it was just a bad dream.”

“So you are sure you’re okay?”

“Yeah, I’m totally fine, just a dream.”

“What was the dream about?”

“Oh um, nothing…”

“Marinette? What aren’t you telling me?”

“Um, it was just a dream about another fight with Siren…” she trailed off looking at the ground, not being able to meet Adrien’s eyes.

“And what happened in this fight?”

“Well, you were captured by her and calling my name. My body... it just wouldn’t work I was scared and my head was throbbing,” she started picking up speed while talking, “then she threw you at a building like a rag doll, and then, then…”

“Marinette, what happened?” he asked, concern laced in his voice.

“She came at me and k-” she choked on the last word tears falling from her face.

“She,” swallowing he continued, “she killed you.” he finished slowly.

Marinette nodded, still crying. Adrien walked over to her and pulled her towards his chest, he felt hot streams running down his cheek. They stayed there hugging, until a nurse came in to check on how Marinette was doing.

“Ah Marinette, how are you doing?” she paused when she looked up and saw the two teen with puffy eyes and red faces “Oh sweetie. What’s wrong?” the nurse asked rushing over with a tissue to wipe up the tears.

“Oh it’s nothing, I’m okay,” she replied grabbing Adrien’s hand.

“Okay just let me know if you need anything,” turning to Adrien she continued, “you take good care of her, she’s a wonderful girl.”

Marinette blushed while Adrien replied with a soft smile “I will, and you’re right,” he looked at Marinette, “she is a wonderful girl.”

The nurse smiled and left the room, leaving Adrien and Marinette alone again. Adrien smiled at Marinette and sat down beside her on her bed. Laying down next to her he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his chest.

“Shmm ymmmm mnrien,” Marinette said.

“What?”

She pulled away a little from his chest and repeated “thank you Adrien,” then she pulled him closer to her again.

In seconds he could hear a soft snore coming from her. Smiling he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry that the chapter was so short and I know I haven't posted in awhile so posting a short chapter is kinda a dick move but I promise I will post chapter 8 very soon and its much longer than this chapter. I thank you so much for your patience and I hope to get more writing done over the March break because I have been really busy these past couple of weeks. Thanks so much guys!!!


	8. Wow, No Cat Pun?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Heartfiliadaydream for being my beta for this fic!! You should check her out she writes some great ML fanfic and Voltron Legendary Defenders if you guys are into that as well! 
> 
> Check out her fics at: http://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartfiliadaydream/pseuds/Heartfiliadaydream

It had been about two weeks since that fight with Siren and Marinette was finally able to go to school again. She walked up the steps and Adrien was there waiting for her. They both smiled when they saw each other Adrien reached his hand out and Marinette grabbed it. When they interlocked fingers Marinette instantly felt very safe, but also like she was being watched, and they were. She looked around a saw everyone staring at them with all different expressions. Most shocked, but some jealous and two people in particular were shocked, angry, and so extremely happy all at once. The two people walked towards the couple.

“WHEN WERE YOU GOING TO TELL ME ABOUT THIS!” Alya yelled glaring at Marinette.

“BRO, DUDE, ADRIEN! I’M YOUR BRO HOW DID I NOT KNOW!”

The two of them looked at their respective best friends a little embarrassed before both squeaking out, “Surprise?”

“Surprise? Surprise my ass dude that’s totally not cool,” flustered, Nino grabbed Alya’s by the hand and began walking away when he felt something on his unoccupied arm.

“Um, Nino. what’s this?” Adrien said addressing Nino and Alya holding hands.

“Oh haha,” Nino replied rubbing the back of his head.

Marinette raised an eyebrow at Alya who started looking at the floor.

“So what’s this then?” she asked fake annoyance dripping from her words.

Alya and Nino looked at each other then looked at the floor quietly saying sorry to their friends. Marinette and Adrien glanced at each other before erupting in a fit of giggles and pulling their friends into a big group hug. 

“We’re all fools,” Adrien laughed.

The four of them broke out in laughter then finally let go of the hug. They all looked at each and turned to walk up the steps to head to their classroom. Each couple walked in holding hands. Alya and Nino were in front of their two best friends and instead of sitting in his usual spot Nino took to sitting in Marinette’s spot beside his wonderful girlfriend. Having no other choice, Marinette went to sit beside Adrien blushing slightly.

“Looks like I have a new seat partner,” Adrien commented grinning at Marinette.

“Haha, yeah I guess you’re right,” Marinette replied giggling quietly.

The rest of the class filed into the room giving confused looks to the new seat changes, the last person to walk in was Chloe. She turned and looked at the couple sitting in the wrong seats and started fuming.

“What. Is. This?” Chloe snapped at Marinette.

“Chloe,” Adrien started, “Marinette and I are dating.”

“What! No! That’s not possible.”

“Well it is, so get over it,” Alya snapped at Chloe.

“Ahhh!” Chloe yelled storming out of the classroom.

Marinette and Adrien look at each other, concerned about Chloe because they had a strong feeling she would get akumatized. Both of them getting up they rushed of the classroom after Chloe. They found her crying in the bathroom, walking they were surprised to find her completely normal with no akuma insight.

“Hey Chloe, are you okay?” Chloe spun around at the sound of her name tears flooding her blue eyes. She looked like she was going to fall apart put also like she was ready to rip Marinette apart with her own two hands.

“What did you just ask me? If I was okay? Of course I’m not okay. Adrien was mine. MINE and you stole him from me. You little twit, you stole what was mine and I don’t treat thieves very kindly. Nobody, especially a low life like you, steals from me! Chloe Bourgeois.”

Marinette stood there completely speechless, unsure on how to react to Chloe. On one hand, she was sorry she hurt her but on the other hand, she was furious about her thinking that Adrien was just a possession about that she called her a low life twit. But before she could even think of anything to say, Adrien stepped in front of her, and he was livid.

“I’m sorry Chloe, what. What did you call me? A possession? I was ‘yours’?” he said with air quotes. “I don’t belong to anyone. Nobody owns me. Not you, not my father, NO ONE. I’m sorry if we hurt your feelings, but you can’t go around claiming things are yours. Also you have no right calling Marinette any of those things. Marinette is a wonderful, beautiful girl and she is my girlfriend now and I would appreciate if you’d respected that. I still like you Chloe, don’t get me wrong, you are like a sister to me. But never, ever talk like that about any of my friends or loved ones, again. Understand?”

After Adrien finished he let out a long breathe. Chloe on the other hand made a complete 180, and her glare turned from anger to remorse. She looked at Adrien, then to Marinette before falling to the ground and started balling.

“I’m so-so sorry Marinette and Adrien. I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry,” she kept repeating.

Marinette looked dumbstruck then they both rushed toward the blonde on the ground embracing her in a hug. After a few minutes Chloe’s breathing slowed down and Adrien and Marinette detached themselves from the girl. Chloe took the back of her had and started trying to wipe the tears away before Marinette reached into her purse and handed Chloe a tissue.

Once Chloe calmed down a bit more she looked at Marinette and grabbed her hands.

“Marinette, I’m honestly truly sorry that I said all those things to you,” turning to Adrien she continued, “Adrien, I love you, but you’re right, I love you like a brother, just got really jealous because I thought if you started loving Marinette you-” her voice cracked but she continued, “you would stop loving me,” she finally managed to say.

“No Chloe the love I have for you is that of family love no one can replace that love. I love you and I love Marinette, I love you guys differently and dating Marinette doesn’t change how I feel about you.”

“Oh Adrien!” Chloe exclaimed jumping into his arms to hug him tightly. She then let go and turned to Marinette, hesitating for a moment before she wrapped her arms around Marinette enveloping her in a giant hug.

“Oooof” was the only noise Marinette could make when the sudden contact happened.

“I’m sorry, Marinette. Can we try and be friends?”

“Yeah, Chloe, we can.”

They hugged again while Chloe cried and Adrien joined the hug. They all separated and walked back to class all together linking arms. As soon as they walked in everyone’s jaws seemed to fall straight to the floor. Looking at Chloe and her puffy red eyes and Marinette with her shirt seemingly wet from something. They all returned to their seats just as Mme Bustier walked into the room to start class. When she walked in she noticed the new seat arrangement.

“Oh Nino, I see you have moved to the second row now,” she comment looking Nino straight in the eyes. But before Nino could say anything she continued, “but I guess you aren’t trying to sit in the back and well Alya is a good student so I think I can accept these changes,” she turned to the board and began writing something before looking over her shoulder with an icy glare declaring, “but don’t make me regret it.”

“Of course Mme Bustier,” Alya and Nino replied at the same time.

Seemingly pleased by the response, she returned to what she had been writing, Nino and Alya letting out a deep breath when she stopped glaring at them, and then started taking out their school supplies like everyone else.

Before class could start though, a loud scream echoed through the class. No one knew where it came from but the who seemed obvious.

“Everyone run! Siren is back!” Sabrina yelled running out of the classroom.

Everyone started yelling and running around trying to leave the classroom at once. All but the couple who waited for the crowd to leave.

“I guess it’s round two,” Adrien mumbled.

“Yeah, I guess. Spots on,” Marinette said.

“Claws out.”

Running from the classroom, they rushed to where they thought they heard Siren coming from. Sure enough she was on top of the Arc de Triomphe screaming with all her might. Standing on a distant rooftop, Ladybug and Chat Noir stared at Siren, not bothering to cover their ears. Chat looked at his mother as tears started to well up in his eyes. Not being able to stop them they rolled down his cheek as he silently cried. Before Ladybug could notice though, Chat jumped from the building to make his way towards his mother,all the while trying to pinpoint where the other Akuma might be hiding. It had been so long since he’d seen his mother he barely could remember what she looked like, but there had to be something she always wore that he could remember. Something… Earrings, he had bought her earrings for her birthday one year, she wore them all the time! The earrings, then it hit him. Siren was wearing a pair of earrings they were long with three black circles each one slightly bigger than the one before dangling from Siren’s ear lobe. They were no longer the blue crystal they used to be but there was no mistaking those earrings. After the realization Chat stopped short on one of the roofs close to where Siren was. Ladybug finally caught up with running out of breath and Chat didn’t notice till then that he was panting as well.

“Chat, are you okay?” Ladybug asked between breaths

Chat took a moment to fully catch his breath to tell Ladybug about his findings. “Her earrings, they are the next item,” He explained.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, one hundred percent positive.”

“Wow no cat pun, you are serious. Okay then, let’s do this.”

They started to run at her, no plan in place. Chat jumped from the rooftop with the shortest distance away from L’Arc de Triomphe. Using his baton as a pole vault he made to the roof where Siren was perched still screaming. For some reason she hadn’t noticed Adrien even when he was right behind her. Something was off, she hadn’t noticed him and the screaming, it was loud, that was for sure, but it didn’t hurt his ears. Walking slowly to his mother he made a grab for her earrings, but when he did she disappeared. It was an illusion. A hoax. But where was the real Siren? Chat looked around him trying to find Siren, or Ladybug. Where are they? he thought.

“Are you looking for me?”

Chat turned towards the voice, mouth falling open, what he saw was Siren, standing on the other end of L’Arc de Triomphe with Ladybug tied up at her feet. 

“Chat…” Ladybug choked out.

But before he could move Siren cackled and disappeared with Ladybug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have barely started writing part 9 so I'm really sorry but its probably going to be really late. I mean I have no true uploading schedule but like I try to make it more frequent then in frequent but it might take awhile. Thanks for reading! I'll get part 9 out as soon as I can!!


	9. Let's Hope She Doesn't Blog About This

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys, 
> 
> I know its been a hot minute since I've posted a chapter and I'm real sorry about that, things have been hectic and my writing mojo has been real off lately and I my beta was also really busy so things just kept getting pushed to the side but its finally finished, its finally here. I'm working on chapter 10 I think I'm basically done and I will get it out as soon as I am able to. But you know me and my beta both have very busy lives and my beta also has her own fanfics to write.
> 
> Thanks for being so patient with me! Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Thanks to Heartfiliadaydream for being my beta for this fic!! You should check her out she writes some great ML fanfic and Voltron Legendary Defenders if you guys are into that as well!
> 
> Check out her fics at: http://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartfiliadaydream/pseuds/Heartfiliadaydream

“Ladybug!” Chat yelled running towards the spot where Ladybug had been, “She gone,” he said falling to his knees.

* * * 

“Let go of me!” Ladybug growled.

“I’m sorry sweetheart but I have very little control over myself.”

“Wait, what? Felicié?”

“Yes… How do you know that name?”

“Adrien. Um, I know him.”

“My baby, Adrien… I don’t have much time, I’ve had these Akuma in control of me for so long that I’ve started flipping between them. I can talk, but Siren still controls my body. She’s the combination of more than one Akuma, which is why she’s so powerful. Somehow Papillion was able to place more than one on my body. When the Akuma’s flip I get some sort of control over my body. Don’t tell me who you are, Siren is still in here and can hear this conversation, though she can’t stop it. But Chat was right about the earrings, I also have this brooch,” she gestured to the jeweled cat attached to the left side of her suit. “Tell Chat. I’m going to let you go now, okay? I can sometimes control my own actions when the Akuma is just about to switch, though it’s very rare.” 

She reached over to Ladybug reluctantly and starting undoing the ropes, which she seemed to have difficulty doing while trying to fight the control. Once Ladybug was free she turned and hugged Felicié.

“Go. Get out of here while you still can.”

“Thank you.”

“Goodbye Swee-” she tried but was looking to have problem keeping control of herself.

Seeing that as the cue to leave, she jumped out of the window managing to disappear into the ground below, and finding someplace to detransform. Once she was safe, she came out from her corner. Someone dropped behind her and jumping she turned around coming face to face with a very worried looking black cat, tears streaming down his face.

“Chat…” She started as Chat lunged at her to embrace her.

“Marinette, I was so worried.”

“I know, but I’m okay and so is your mom”

“What?” He asked pulling away from Marinette.

“I talked to her, she’s in there Chat. She needs help she’s been trapped with the Akumas inside her for so long now.”

“How many Akumas does she have?”

“Two more, the earrings and a cat brooch attached to the left side of her body.”

“A cat brooch…”

“Chat?”

“Um, oh aha, I’m good. Nothing is wrong.”

“Chat.”

“I’ll be better when we save my mother.”

“Okay then we should probably strategize.”

“You’re right. Meet at your house?”

“I’ll see you there.”

They both left where they had been standing, Chat taking to the roof tops and Marinette the streets. Fifteen minutes later they both arrive at Marinette’s house. Chat drops into her room through the balcony, he detransformes as he waits for Marinette to make it upstairs. 

“Okay we really need a plan.” She said finishing her last step up the latter.

“I know but where do we even start?”

“Well, something I gotta tell you is your mother does gain control sometimes but she has to build up the strength to do so.”

“Oh. Well. Um.”

“Adrien. How are you?”

“Adrien…”

“I’m fin-” He started before breaking into a fit of tears.

“Oh Adrien!” Marinette exclaimed

She stroked his hair while he cried in her arms.

A couple hours later they both woke up finding themselves in the same position they were in when Adrien had been crying.

“Mari?”

“Mhmm,” she moaned turning her neck from side to side trying to crack it after falling asleep in such an uncomfortable position.

“Yeah?” she mumbled.

“What time is it?” He questioned.

“Um jesus, it’s late, we’ve been napping for a long time it’s already eight!”

“Oh, fuck! Natalie is going to kill me!” Adrien exclaimed getting up about to transform to run out the top window, then off of Marinette’s balcony.

“Chat! Wait!” Marinette yelled.

“What?” He stopped and whipped around.

She was standing right in front of his face now. She grabbed his face and gave him a deep kiss on the lips before moving away and whispering goodbye.

“Goodnight purrincess,” Chat cooed before jumping from the balcony and running home across the rooftops.

“Silly Tom Cat,” Marinette mumbled to no one but herself.

She walked back into her room and sat at her desk pulling out her sketch book, and started sketching Adrien and his mother. But not knowing what she really looked like only ever seeing a photo briefly while she was at his house, she ended up sketching a photo of Siren. But instead of the snarl Siren usually wears, Marinette drew her smiling. She stared at the photo for a long time before closing her sketchbook and opening the Ladyblog. What she saw was an action shot of Chat jumping towards the arc de triomphe as Ladyblog and Siren disappeared. Under it Alya had written.

“Where has Ladybug gone? Is she okay?

Marinette realizing that no one had seen her after he had been caught.

“Crap. Guess I gotta make sure everyone knows I’m safe.”

After that she transformed into Ladybug and jumped out her window to make her way to Alya’s house. She was perched on the balcony just outside Alya’s window about to slip inside to the Labybloggers bedroom to let her know the good news when from far away she heard a cackle then something threw her through the window by striking her on the back. She fell through the window, but the impact had somehow lifted her transformation. She watched in horror as she changed from Ladybug to Marinette right in front of her best friends eyes. 

“Um, hey Alya…” Marinette stuttered standing up in her best friend's bedroom. “What’s up?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my story, this is my first real fanfiction I wrote so I hope you guys enjoyed it! Also I'm still working on it so the chapters might come out at really random times! So bare with me on this! Thanks for reading!!


End file.
